Whatsapp Chat
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Hasta tortugas mutantes hacen algo tan ordinario como hablar por Whatsapp. Clasificación T!


**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo fic! Es la primera vez que público en Ninja Turtles así que espero que les guste!**  
 **Quiero advertir que hay partes en donde estos adolescentes mencionan cosas relacionadas con sexo así que por eso es T!**  
 **Bueno, sin más por el momento, que lo disfruten!**  
 **TMNT ni Whatsapp me pertenecen.**

 _\- Donatello creó el grupo "㈴2AMIGOS㈴2"-_

 _-24 de Julio del 2015-_

Donatello  
Hola ㈴2

Abril  
Hola Donnie ㈳6

Casey  
Para qué se supone que es esto?

Rafael  
Me pregunto lo mismo que Casey ㈴8

Leonardo  
Le pedí a Donnie que hiciera un grupo entre nosotros para por si surgía algún problema, todos nos esteráramos

 _Leonardo cambió el asunto a "㈑0Poderosos Héroes de NY㈑0"_

Rafael  
Es en serio Leo? ㈵0

Miguel Ángel  
Hola! ㈴3

Leonardo  
Que? Tiene más creatividad que "㈴2AMIGOS㈴2"

Miguel Ángel  
Si, concuerdo con Leo ㈳3

 _-25 de Julio del 2015-_

Miguel Ángel  
Hola! Alguien sigue despierto? ㈵9

Leonardo  
Mikey, son las 2:00 de la mañana! Duérmete ya! ㈶4㈶4㈶4

Miguel Ángel  
Leo! No tengo sueño!

Leonardo  
Sí tienes sueño, pero se te ocurrió leer más cómics de terror!

Rafael  
Otra vez con esos cómics?! Te dije que no leyeras más de esos! ㈶5

Miguel Ángel  
No lo hice... ㈳7

Abril  
Pueden dejar de mandar mensajes?! Mañana lo pueden regañar, pero ahora dejen dormir! ㈶5

Miguel Ángel  
No! No se duerman! Háganme compañía! ㈶6  
Chicos!  
Despierten!

Rafael  
Cállate Mikey! Un mensaje más y juro que iré a tu cuarto a golpearte! ㈇4㈶5

Miguel Ángel  
㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7 No!

Buenos días! Ya son las ocho de la mañana! Despierten! ㈴2

Donatello  
No dormiste en toda la noche?

Miguel Ángel  
Claro que dormí... ㈳7

Donatello  
㈵0㈵0㈵0㈵0㈵0 Aja...

Miguel Ángel  
Que tiene de malo? Tu también has pasado noches sin dormir por tus inventos ㈵0

Donatello  
Si, por mis inventos, no por tontos cómics de terror

Miguel Ángel  
Es lo mismo...

Leonardo  
Buenos días ㈴2

Rafael  
No entiendo para que mandan mensajes si estamos todos en un mismo lugar

Miguel Ángel  
No entiendo porque nos dices eso por mensaje si estamos en el mismo lugar ㈴8

Leonardo  
㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 Mikey tiene un punto!

Casey  
Oigan! Miren esto! Encontré un test de amor ㈴7㈏2 Jugamos?

Donatello  
De amor? Porqué no algo más divertido como Trivia o algo así?

Leonardo  
Uh, creo que me quedó con el de amor ㈳3

Rafael  
No, no me gusta ninguno de los dos ㈴9

Casey  
Bueno, empecemos! ㈴3  
Cuál sería su lugar perfecto para ligar?  
Creo que sería en una azotea de noche, viendo la cuidad ㇩0

Rafael  
Si, claro, como has tenido taaaanta experiencia con las chicas... ㈵0

Casey  
㈴9㈴9㈴9 Pregunta número 2: Mientras la besas, prefieres tomarla de la cara o de la cintura?  
De la cintura! Duh! ㈴7

Abril  
... ¿Porqué están respondiendo esto?

Leonardo  
Ni idea. Se le ocurrió a tu amigo Casey ㈳3

Casey  
Siguiente pregunta  
Después de cuanto tiempo de tener una relación segura con ella decides tener el amor?

Donatello  
QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTE TEST!? ㈸0㈸0㈸0

Casey  
Buena pregunta... Yo digo que una semana.

Miguel Ángel  
... Como se "hace el amor"? ㈵3

Leonardo  
Mikey! No estés leyendo esto! ㈶3

Miguel Ángel  
... Que tiene de malo?

Leonardo  
No lo leas! Ni siquiera sabes que es "hacer el amor" y créeme que no te quieres enterar!

Miguel Ángel  
Si es taaaan inapropiado, porque estamos hablando de esto?

Leonardo  
Buena pregunta... ㈵0

Abril  
Mikey, mejor deja de leer esto y trae a Rafa. Quiero ver que responde a esa pregunta... ㈳4㈳4

Casey  
Sisi! Tráelo! ㈴7㈳4

Miguel Ángel  
Ok...

Rafael  
Que es taaan importante con su estúpido test de amor? ㈵0

Casey  
Abril quiere saber tu respuesta a esta pregunta.  
Después de cuanto tiempo de tener una relación segura con ella decides tener el amor?

Rafael  
QUE!?  
Y que le importa a Abril!? ㈸3

Abril  
Ustedes me entretienen tanto...㈴2

Casey  
Solo responde

Rafael  
Yo que sé! Nunca he tenido novia!

Casey  
Bueno, pero cuanto tiempo sería el indicado para ti?

Rafael  
No sé! ... Tres días?

Casey  
Sólo tres días?! ㈷2

Rafael  
Dije que no sabía OK!? ㈶5

Casey  
Claro que sabes... ㈴7  
Revisé tu historial y se sorprenderían si supieran lo que encontré... ㈴7㈴7㈴7

Donatello  
No quiero saber...㈸3㈸3㈸3

Leonardo  
Yo tampoco... ㈸3

Rafael  
Revisaste mi historial!? ㈶5

Casey  
Uhu...

Rafael  
De todas formas, que hay de malo en mi historial?㈴9

Casey  
Seguro que quieres que lo diga aquí? ㈴7

Abril  
Uh...  
Debería irme? ㈶9

Rafael  
JONES! TE PROMETO QUE MAÑANA AMANECES EN BOLSAS!

Casey  
Ay, vamos Rafa, era broma... ㈳7㈳7

Rafael  
Si me disculpan, iré a enterrar a Casey debajo de unos ladrillos! Así tal vez no salga...

Leonardo  
Me preocupa el bienestar de Casey ㈴8

Donatello  
㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4 Tal vez no sobreviva!

 _-26 de Julio del 2015-_

Miguel Ángel  
Chicos! Se acabó el papel de baño! ㉆1  
Alguien podría ser tan amable y traerme papel?㈐9  
Porfavooooor? ㈷5

Casey  
Ok...  
Porque escribes eso en el chat?

Miguel Ángel  
Pues es para emergencias no?

Casey  
Pero no este tipo de emergencias ㈵0

Miguel Ángel  
Da igual! Me puedes traer papel de baño?

Casey  
Estoy en la escuela ㈳3

Miguel Ángel  
Chicos!  
Traigan papeeeeel!

Leonardo  
Ya voy...

Donatello  
Oigan! Detecté actividad Kraang en un hotel llamado "Hotel Estrella"  
Tenemos que ir rápido!

Leonardo  
Okok!  
Abril, Casey, los vemos allá!

Abril  
Sisis! Vamos para allá! ㈴1

 _-27 de Julio del 2015-_

Casey  
Chicos! Ayer estuvo asombroso! ㈴3㈇4

Leonardo  
Si! Y eso que pensamos que no íbamos a lograr entrar! Estaba lleno de cámaras! ㈳3

Miguel Ángel  
Si, pero luego Rafa llamó a las palomas y, no sé como, logró que taparan las cámaras ㈴8

Donatello  
Cómo lo haces?

Abril  
Si! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! ㈶1

Rafael  
No sé, sólo lo hago ㈴2

Abril  
No tienes ningún truco ni nada? ㈷9

Rafael  
Uh... No

Leonardo  
Y cómo las llamas?

Miguel Ángel  
Dinos! Enseñamos a hacerlo ㈴3

Rafael  
Ni idea! No es como que tenga un truco ni nada ㈳3

Casey  
Ósea que eres así como Blancanieves? Cantas y las palomas vienen hacia ti o algo así? ㈳4㈳4㈳4

Rafael  
JONES! Cállate o te juro que te irá peor que ayer! ㈶5㈶5㈶5

Casey  
㈸3㈸3㈸3 Perdón...

 _\- 28 de Julio del 2015-_

Abril  
Chicos! Quien viene a cenar a Murakamis?

Leonardo  
Mikey y yo vamos ㈴1  
Rafa está bastante enfermo de la garganta y Splinter no quiere que salga ㈶2

Casey  
Y Donnie? No viene tampoco ㈳3

Donatello  
No, perdí una apuesta y me tengo que quedar a cuidar a Rafa ㈵0

Abril  
Bueno, pues le digo a los chicos que te lleven un poco de Pizza Guiozza ㇮9

Donatello  
Si! Gracias ㈴3

Rafael  
Donnie, puedes dejar de ver la tele y venir?  
Hay una cucaracha en la pared de enfrente ㈶9

Donatello  
Y porque no la matas?  
Te recuerdo que estás enfermo de la garganta, no te rompiste una pierna ni nada así como para no poder caminar hasta la pared de enfrente ㈵0㈵0㈵0

Rafael  
Donnie! Porfa! Ven y mátala ㈵4㈵4㈵4

Donatello  
Rafa, tienes que superar tu miedo tarde o temprano ㈳3

Rafael  
Si, luego! Hoy no! Hoy me podrías hacer el favor de matarla? ㈻1㈻1

Donatello  
Donatello está muerto.  
Soy la cucaracha.  
Sigues tu. ㈝8

Rafael  
Donnie! Deja de jugar! Sólo ven! ㈶7

Donatello  
㈝8㈃4 Voy por ti

Rafael  
DONNIE! ㈶5

Donatello  
Ugh... Ya voy...

Miguel Ángel  
Pensé que habías superado tu miedo a las cucarachas ㈳4㈳4㈳4

Rafael  
㈵0㈵0㈵0㈵0 No digas nada Mikey...

 _\- 29 de Julio del 2015-_

Abril  
Hola ㈵9

Leonardo  
Hola ㈳6

Abril  
Cómo sigue Rafa? ㈍7㈍8

Leonardo  
Igual ㈵0  
Sigue tratándonos como sus sirvientes

Rafael  
Claro que no los trato como mis sirvientes ㈶4  
Si los tratara así no estaría tan aburrido

Miguel Ángel  
Hay que jugar a "Que Prefieres?" ㈶1

Donatello  
Porque presiento que esto va a terminar siendo algo pervertido? ㈸3

Miguel Ángel  
Nah, tranquilo! No soy Casey ㈴4

Casey  
No, pero yo ya llegué ㈺8

Leonardo  
Bueno, quien empieza?

Miguel Ángel  
Que prefieren?... Ver Héroes Espaciales por 5 horas seguidas o saltar desde la azotea del TCRI?

Leonardo  
㈵0㈵0㈵0 Enserio?

Rafael  
La azotea ㈳3

Abril  
Igual...

Donatello  
Saltar. Sería una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa.

Leonardo  
Ya! Cambio de pregunta! ㈶4

Rafael  
Que prefieren? Meditar por 5 horas con Leo o tener una explicación entera de la creación de los átomos por Donnie?

Casey  
Existe la opción de darme un tiro? ㈝9

Rafael  
No ㈴0

Miguel Ángel  
Creo que la explicación de Donnie ㈵1

Casey  
Mi turno ㈴7  
Que prefieren?  
Si estuvieran solos en una isla y no quedara vida humana, con quien preferirían reproducirse para salvar al planeta...?  
Con Irma o con un Kraang?

Abril  
Que no son la misma cosa? ㈵0

Casey  
Bueno, con un Kraang o con Destructor?

Donatello  
Pero... Los dos son hombres... ㈸3

Casey  
Bueno, si ustedes fueran mujeres con cual preferirían hacerlo?

Miguel Ángel  
Que implica "reproducirse"? ㈳3

Leonardo  
Mikey, no le hagas caso a las preguntas asquerosas de Casey ㈸7

Casey  
Bueno, los que saben que implica "reproducirse" contesten!

Rafael  
Ninguno Casey! Que asco! ㈶3

Casey  
Tienen que contestar o sino pierden el juego

Donatello  
Creo que con Destructor ㈸7  
Que asco reproducirte con un cerebro andante

Casey  
... Como creen que los Kraangs se reproduzcan? ㈵4

Rafael  
Casey! No me importa!

Abril  
Casey! Que asco!

Donatello  
Les dije que esto terminaría en algo pervertido ㈴8

 **Bueno, eso es todo! Que tal les pareció? Subí esto como una prueba! Si tiene varios favoritos y comentarios voy a continuar subiendo capítulos! Espero que si!**  
 **Bueno, que tengan unas lindas vacaciones! Besos y dejen comentario! Bye!**


End file.
